Paw Patrol: A new pup?
by Animal Crossing Nerd
Summary: When the Paw Patrol saves Bolt from drowning, he becomes a member.
1. 1

Chase: I'm bored.

Marshall: We should play ball.

Zuma: Suwre, dwudes!

Rubble: That seems fun, let's do it!

**Meanwhile...**

Skye: I'm glad you're here, Everest!

Everest: Yeah. Too bad I have to go in like, thirty minutes.

Skye: I wonder if anything will happen today?

**Meanwhile 2.0...**

Ryder: *cleaning the pup houses*

Ryder's phone: *rings*

Ryder: *answers* Hello?

On the phone: My dog is drowning!! Please help!

Ryder: Now who are you?

On the phone: I'm Penny Forrester, an actress in the TV show, Bolt. But please help my dog!

Ryder: Ok, we'll get there as fast as possible!


	2. 2

Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout!

All the pups: Ryder needs us!

Marshall: *trips over ball* WOAAHHHH!

All the other pups: LOOK OUT!

Marshall: *lands in a heap of pups with the tennis ball in his mouth*

All the pups: *giggle*

**Later...**

Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. So this girl, Penny Forrester-

Pups: Who's that?

Ryder: Just listen. Her dog is drowning, and we need to save him. Zuma. You use your buoy to save the dog.

Zuma: Ready, set, get wet!

Ryder: Marshall. You use your medical tools to wake up the dog and see if he's ok.

Marshall: Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll!


	3. 3

(let's pretend that Adventure Bay is right next to Hollywood)

Zuma: Alwight, wets get this overw with. Ruff-ruff! Buoy! *buoy goes to the dog and drags the dog back*

Marshall: *wakes up the dog*

Dog: *coughing up water* Y-you saved my life! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Marshall: What's your name?

Dog: Bolt. Penny!

Marshall: You have two names?

Bolt: No, my owner!

Thunder: *roars*

All: Oh no!

Rain: *Starts*

Lightning: *strikes*

Penny: Quick, to our house!

All: *runs*

Marshall: Ahh... I'm... Out of... Breath... Wait... Up...

collapses*

Lightning: *Strikes Marshall*

Penny: Wait, where's the Dalmatian?

Ryder: Wait- OH NO!

Zuma: What? MARSHALL!

Bolt: I'll get him! *picks up Marshall*

Ryder: *crying* We need to get to a hospital!


	4. 4

Marshall: *Eyes slowly flutter open* W-what happened?

Ryder: You were struck by lightning. But luckily, Bolt saved you. He decided to go back into the storm, with the risk of being struck.

Marshall: *looks at ash-covered paw* AHHH!

Vet: Alright Marshall, we've treated most of your burns. Now, time to get that ash off you. *puts marshall in bath*

Bolt: I'm glad I saved him. He would have died out there! But really, if it wasn't for Penny noticing he wasn't there, then I would have never noticed.

Ryder: Here's your prize for being so brave. *hands Bolt pup tag with lightning bolt on it* A new member of the Paw Patrol!

Bolt: R-really? THANK YOU! But... I need to be with Penny and my two roommates, Rhino and Mittens.

Ryder: That's ok. You can stay at your house, but whenever we need help, we'll call you.

Bolt: This is such an honor! Thank you!

**Bolt had a "lightning fast" vehicle that (obviously) went super fast, and it was useful for catching fast-moving people.**

**One week later...**

Penny's phone: *rings*

Penny: *answers* hello?

On the phone: It's me, Ryder. We need Bolt here.

Penny: Bolt, go to the lookout!

Bolt: *thinking: my first mission!*


	5. 5

Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: Alright, pups. We have a burglar on the loose, right here in Adventure Bay!

All the pups: Oh no!

Ryder: And worse, he robbed Katie's parlor!

All the pups: *gasps*

Ryder: He's fast, so I need Bolt to catch up to him.

Bolt: Lightning speed helping things in need!

Ryder: Chase! You capture him.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Skye! You patrol on your 'copter.

Skye: This pup's gotta fly!

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll!

**When they found the burglar...**

Bolt: *driving fast* I've caught up to him!

Chase: *launches net* Now I've got 'im!

Skye: Woo! Good job!

Ryder: Now let's take him to the jail!

**Later...**

Bolt: Bye pups! *walks home*

**Later 2.0...**

Penny: Good job, Bolt!

Rhino: WELCOME HOMMEEEE!

Mittens: Idk what's wrong with him.

_**The End!**_


End file.
